103403-boom-boxes-not-what-they-advertised
Content ---- ---- ---- And just in case that isnt enough: Pretty much what Zoralink said. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You... can't be serious right now, can you? I'm sorry, but this is so incredibly absurd that I have to pray that you're trolling for the sake of my sanity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And for you Aethrysa....that is one jacked up avatar! | |} ---- Open enough of them and you will get one, they just haven't stated how many "enough" is. And considering that Carbine has said they will be handing these out at special events then the ones you have now are not the "final" amount you can open. | |} ---- ---- Haha, thanks! :D My warrior is quite the looker, isn't she? :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I need one of them to go with my set of reputation and renown! Awesome prizes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Man..this is what we have come too..I just don't know anymore. Maybe i'm just getting old lol. -Self Edit- Bad words correcting myself. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Car wash free with fill up. Buy one get two free. 10% off ticket with $20 minimum purchase. Play our beta get free items. Get the idea? I'm confused what did you think they were? THEY WERE SOMETHING TO ATTRACT PEOPLE! Keep in mind some were just given out in general just for kicks or to say hey sorry for the mistake here are some extra boxes. But are you really upset about something that was just given for free? Now..if you are saying you only bought the game because of the boxes then well...what can I say to you that just makes you a "cupcake". Keep in mind I just got the minibar in my box sooooo ya. I had I think 70+ boxes and oh ya lots of junk...but never did I think I was promised all the greatest stuff! Do I want all the greatest stuff oh hellz ya. Do I feel like they lied to me and I should make a thread about not getting it?........no. | |} ---- Oh I don't think I was lied to and promised loads of great stuff. To be honest, I didn't really follow Wildstar news or know about the boombox thing during beta. I only applied for the beta because I apply for all new MMO betas .... i'm nosey like that, I like to see what they are doing. I only found out I had all these boxes when I logged in. I'm not angry or annoyed I didn't get nice things i'd just rather not have the crap so I don't really want any more boxes. | |} ---- I got a Luminious Equivar, so they are exactly as advertised. Nothing needs to be addressed by a dev… they are random. | |} ---- ---- lol my bad I didn't mean to come off like thinking it was YOU. I'm just saying the tone of some of the people in the thread. lol. I was saying you were right about the junk part. I personally never thought like some that oh ya i have 100+ boxes i'm gonna get something everytime. But heeyyyyyyy.....if you don't want your boxes can I have them lol. | |} ---- ---- The OP claims false advertising yet offers no source of the exact wording. Carbine has been exceptionally open to changes based on wording. The collector's edition of the game was only supposed to get one dye, but do to some confusion about wording from employees they added a free second dye to the game. He has to prove his claims and stop pulling shit out of his wide overused whiney lil' *cupcake* *cupcake*. | |} ---- I thought they were rewards, for those people that have tested/played since bèta. Not for attracting people with as-good-as empty boxes. It's more fun if you get rewarded than getting some crap to attract more public. Atleast that is what the trailer has let me believe. But as I said, they were free so not much to complain about, imo. That being said though, those boomboxes should've not give runecrafting stuff, all the other things I am fine with, except the runecrafting stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do I think Carbine relies a bit too much on the RNG? Absolutely... but Boom Boxes are exactly what they should be used for. Well at least we know what to expect if and when WS goes F2P (don't shoot me please). Boom boxes were seriously over-hyped. But they were free and my time on beta was enjoyable enough that I subbed. At first I was angry too but after thinking about it for a few days I figured out it wasn't worth the angst. Now I just laugh at the junk. (Oh boy! Another prestige pot). However, the one time use capital city pass has to go. Think I'd rather have the gravekeeper heckle me instead of getting that. "Oh you thought you hit the big time. Loser. HA-haha-haaaa". | |} ---- ---- ---- I just "cupcaked" my pants.... | |} ---- Wanna swap boxes next time I get some? Out of all the beta boxes I had I didn't get one useful thing. I lie, I got a couple of decor items ... the rest was deleted. 2 semi useful things from over 60 boxes ... stupid free lottery that guarantees I have to recycle one more thing in my bag every day :/ It's fine to mock, usually free stuff is great, except some of us didn't find anything useful except recycle trash in ours. At the end of the day, free trash is still trash. A 15 minute potion is about as useful to me as a chocolate fire guard. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I demand to be given what I didn't have to pay for! I will be coming by for some of those, if you can have them ready for me that would be swell thanks. | |} ---- ---- The last time I demanded something I didn't have to pay for I got kids 9 months later. I've been paying ever since. | |} ---- ---- ....wrongggggg....lol....rofl! lol.....rofl! Your mistake was u thought it was free to begin with. Oldest trick in the book dude...really.... | |} ---- | |} ---- I'm a Luck Dragon....mounts come out of my boomboxes like no tomorrow. Hell I pass em out like candy. | |} ---- lol actual picture of OP in a meeting with other consumers concerned with not getting what they (didn't) pay for! | |} ---- ---- I called everyone I knew when I got one lol it was great! | |} ---- Then in one box you'll get a mount, and no mount at the same time. | |} ---- I have 52 epic mounts and 52 Rune Armor Fragments, all at the same time! | |} ---- You may not have got anything valuable or desirable, but everything you got had a use, even if a negligible one. | |} ---- | |} ---- I ended up with 3 Raidin' Shoulder Pads was able to hawk 'em both for about 50g each. I immediately put in a ticket to their support saying how unfair it is. /sarcasm | |} ----